Espero que esten bien
by Blue moon 1994
Summary: Tres chicas, amigas, casi hermanas, han escapado de la tiranía de su capitán, un cruel shichibukai, para al fin ser libres, pero el precio que tuvieron que pagar fue el separarse con solo la promesa de que se volverían a reunir las tres, cada una terminara en una tripulación diferente, e intentara contarle a sus hermanas en sus cartas que todo va bien


Este es mi segunda historia, hay dos Oc aquí que no me pertenecen, que fueron prestados por Mindy has change y Nami DVK…aquí va…

Riqueza, poder, fama, el hombre que lo tuvo todo en la vida fue Gol D. Roger, el rey de los piratas, que en el día de su ejecución, antes de que muriera todos estaban interesados en su tesoro. "¿_Mi tesoro? Lo deje en ese lugar, si lo quieren es suyo, ¡Búsquenlo!"__**. **_Con estas palabras todos lo piratas del mundo se aventuraron en el Grand Line en busca del tesoro del difunto Roger, el One Piece, quien lo encontrara se convertiría en el nuevo rey de los piratas. Así es como se inauguró la nueva era Pirata.

Han pasado veinte años desde la muerte de Roger y aun nadie ha encontrado su tesoro, pero eso no quiere decir que con ello alguien haya dejado de buscarlo, la nueva era pirata, llamada por los civiles y la marina como la peor generación, estaba constituyéndose cada vez por piratas que parecían ser más fuertes que los anteriores. El gobierno mundial no estaba contento con el aumento de poder por parte de los piratas y para equilibrar las cosas en el mundo, decidieron hacer tratos en su desesperación con los piratas más poderosos del Grand Line en busca de nivelar su batalla contra la piratería. El trato consistía en que a la tripulación se le quitaría le recompensa por sus cabezas y podrían hacer lo que quisieran si a cambio juraban prestar su ayuda al gobierno cuando se les ordenara. Estos eran los shichibukay. Pese a que los demás piratas se referían a ellos como los perros del gobierno por haberse vendido a estos, intentaban evitar en lo posible algún enfrentamiento con ellos, a no ser que fueran en realidad poderosos, porque como ya se ha mencionado estos eran seleccionados entre los más poderosos, cada uno hacia su demostración o alguna prueba de porque el gobierno debería aceptarlos y siempre dejaban sorprendidos al mundo con lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Los Ouka shichibukay estaban compuestos por:

Sir Crocodile o Mr.0, líder de baroque Works, s ususrio de la Suna-suna Nomi

Jimbe o el caballero del mar, un Gyogin capitán de los piratas del sol

Drakule Mihawk, Ojos de halcón, el mejor espsdachin del mundo

Boa Hankock, emperatriz pirata o hebijime-sama, líder de las piratas kuja, reina de amazon lilly y la mujer más bella del Grand Line, usuaria de la Mero- mero Nomi

Donquixote Doflamingo, conocido como Joker en el bajo mundo, Rey de Dessrosa

Bartholomew Kuma el tirano, una extraña especie de ciborg usuario de la Nykyu- nyku Nomi

Gekko Moria, El amo de las profundidades, más que hombre el si parece un demonio, usuario de la Kage-kage Nomi

Kohus Slim, la gargola, usuario de la zoan mitológica modelo gárgola, conocido no solo por ser un peligroso pirata, sino que también hacia trabajos como mercenario de la nobleza y otras familias ricas, además de que gran mayoría de sus nakama tenían habilidades para volar(usuarios o simplemente arpías u otros monstruos), su otro apodo era el rey de los cielos.

Todos ellos si querían conservar su título debían seguir siempre las ordenes de la marina, de lo contrario se les volveria a poner precio a sus cabezas y ya no contarían con su protección, pero esto no significaba de que confiaran en ellos, después de todo seguían siendo piratas y sus enemigos naturales, más que una alianza era un tregua entre enemigos, tampoco los mismo shchibukai estaban aliados entre sí, lo cual era bueno para el gobierno por si alguna vez pensaban en traicionarlos.

Cada pirata tenía sus razones para volverse un perro del gobierno, algunos simplemente por poder o para encubrir algún complot contra el gobierno, los únicos que podrían tener una razón noble para rebajarse a ello tal vez serian Hancok y Jimbe, ambos solo querían la protección del gobierno para sus islas de origen, pero aun así nadie los llamaría nobles puesto que eran rechazados para los piratas y la sociedad.

En un principio solo necesitaban a siete piratas para conformar a los Ouka Shichibukai, por eso en los mares se sorprendieron mucho al ver a su octavo miembro, Kohus Slim. Las noticias decían que con él hubo una excepción debido a que un Tenryubito que le debía muchos favores ordeno que se le diera el puesto, algo bastante inusual en alguien de su clase, puesto que ningún no de ellos tenía que deberle nada a nadie, eran seres superiores, pero la palabra de un tnryubito es ley asi que su orden más las cabezas de cien piratas fueron más que suficiente para darle el puesto.

Cerca de donde se encontraba a isla Ilusen (Territorio de Kohus), se encontraba un barco mucho más pequeño que el del shichibukai, listo para embarcarse en una misión, no iban muchas personas y al mando de la misión estaba una imponente y bella mujer, Nina, la nueva comandante y amante de Kohus, todos sabían de que parte de que le subieran el puesto era debido a los "favores" que le hacía al capitán, pero tiempo después demostró lo poderosa y cruel que podía llegar a ser ganándose el respeto y temor de todos.

-¡Leven el ancla!- grito Nina a sus subordinados-¡Vamos que no tengo todo el día!-Nina por más guapa que fuera no por ello era la más agradable de las personas, era caprichosa, sádica, cruel y manipuladora, la pareja perfecta para Kohus, puesto que el no era mejor persona que ella.

-Comandante- dijo uno de los hombres-¿Dónde dijo que era la misión?

-¿Es qué nadie escucha?-dijo inexpresiva y molesta- vamos al norte, nos detenemos en el islote de ahí a recoger las provisiones y las armas de la bodega.

-¿Qué tienen de malo las que ya tenemos?

-¡No me contradigas!-grito ella al subordinado-¡Quiero que la misión salga perfecta! Así se complacerá mucho el capitán.

-¿No le basta con lo que usted ya le hace a solas?- murmuro uno de ellos y en ese minuto la espada de la comandante contra su garganta y a su espada en la pared, amenazándolo así con rebanarle el cuello.

-¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?- dijo fríamente Nina al resto, todos negaron con temor-Perfecto- sonrió y soltó al pobre hombre que ahora tenía una herida en el cuello y guardo su espada-En marcha.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de las bodegas y lejos de la isla, todos comenzaron a beber con la comandante que ahora parecía de mejor humor.

-Comandante- dijo el navegante con la cara completamente roja- ¿No deberíamos avisar paa que abran la bodega?

-Descuida- dijo ella dando una dulce sonrisa inusual en ella-Yo lo hare- de un movimiento que nadie fue casi caz de ver ella le corto la arteria y un chorro de sangre salio disparado manchando a otros.

-C-comandante…¿Por qu….-No termino de hablar el otro que se había ganado un disparo en la cabeza, todos estaban impactados por lo sucedido, en completo shock, tardaron en reaccionar debio al alcohol, pero cuando estaban dispuestos a atacar ella de un rápido movimiento uso el cuerpo del navegante como escudo y en la confusión se escabullo y corto las piernas de uno de los francotiradores que por la borrachera no pudieron darle. Ahora solo eran cuatro hombres contra la comandante.

-No me interesa que seas mi comandante o la zorra del capitán- escupió uno de ellos enfurecido- no saldrás de aquí con vida Nina.

-No me confundas con esa perra- Dijo ella confundiéndolos a todos-¡Change!- dijo ella y fue ahí cuando vieron en un parpadeo que la imagen de Nina se desvanecía rápidamente reemplazándola con otra, pasando de ser una mujer rubia alta y curvilínea a una joven de constitución pequeña y esbelta, y con un particular cabello multicolor, solo bastaba ver este para reconocer quien era.

-Regan…-Dijo uno de los piratas-¿Qué le has hecho a la comandante?.

-Nada comparado con lo que a ti te hare- dijo fríamente y en ese momento lanzo unos diales a sus pies que al explotar formaron una cortina de humo cegando a sus contrincantes por un momento.

Cuando uno de ellos comenzó a llamar a sus compañeros de repente vio que habían dos de uno de ellos luchando.

-Clint dispárale- dijo uno ahorcado al otro.

-No, yo soy el real dispárale.

El hombre intento buscar cual era el más bajo, así tendría algún referente, cuando lo vio le disparo.

-Gracias compañero- dijo al que salvo-que pena que te equivocaras- lo apuñalo con su propia espada en el estómago.

Ahora solo quedaban tres y Regan siguió con su juego de transformaciones teniendo al alcohol, humo y oscuridad como aliados, terminando por enloquecer y se mataron entre si

Cuando ya termino de echar los cuerpos al mar, la chica de peculiar cabellera dio un largo respiro, miro al mar al cielo, comenzó a reír y verter lagrimas…Tanto tiempo siendo la maldita matona del desgraciado de Kohus, llamándola nakama, pirata cuando lo que más parecía era una esclava, llevaba siete años siendo pirata y esta era la primera vez que se sentía libre. Tanto tiempo planeando ese momento, preparándose para ese momento y por fin lo conseguía, por fin se tomo el valor de hacerlo, aunque muriera no iba a volver atrás, pero no podía partir ya, no estaba sola, sus hermanas la estaban esperando cerca de las bodegas de aquel islote, robando todo lo necesario para el viaje a la libertad, solo ellas tres como lo habían soñado, sin más "nakamas" idiotas, sin más de la molesta de Nina( la real estaba en algún lugar amordazada), sin la tiranía de Kohus nunca más, ahora ella junto a sus hermanas podrían realzar sus sueños sin ese desgraciado molestando.

Cuando dejo de llorar miro hacia el Den den mushi bebe que colgaba de su cuello, tenia que llamar a Liz para decirle que el plan estaba marchando a las mil maravillas, de seguro estaría orgullosa de aquello, despues de todo ella lo planeo todo cuidadosamente por un la rgo tiempo, ya poia imaginárselas a ellas tres viajando libres, viviendo aventuras y cumpliendo sus sueños.

-Liz, soy Regan…¡Funciono!- exclamo emocionada- ahora mismo voy por ustedes dos…

-Regan- dijo la voz de su hermana mayor en un tono extraño- no vengas

-¿Qué?...pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto alarmada.

-Hubo un cambio de planes- dijo con pesar pero intentaba sonar lo más calmada posible- nos tardamos más de lo planeado y nos han descubierto- vete y nosotras te alcanzaremos…

-¡No!- grito Regan-¡No me voy sin ustedes!- comenzó a deseperarse-solo esperen un poco y las ayudare ahora mismo…por favor hemos estado planeando esto por mucho tiempo, entrenado y de todo…dime que no fue en vano.

-Con tal de no volver allí- se oyó la voz de Liz casi rompiendo en llanto- que por lo menos una de nosotras viva después de esto, significara que no falle.

-Pero, Liz…

-Si vienes aquí sabrán que robamos el barco y matamos a otros subordinados, y si nos atrapan el castigo será peor- esa era la voz de su otra hermana, serena como siempre- no nos pasara nada, tranquila, tenemos algo que el quiere, si nos mata lo quemamos

-¡No me importa ire!- grito intentando parecer fuerte pero el llanto la estaba traicionando.

-Regan- dijo de repente Liz-los otros barcos están arruinados, instale diales de viento en el que estas ahora- explico- si aprieto el botón que tengo aquí saldrás disparada por el mar, lo suficiente como para alejarte de aquí y tomar ventaja, cuando se detenga quedaras en mar abierto y tendrás que manejarlo tu- se detuvo- cuando empiece a moverse agárrate de algo, no hagas nada estúpido o caerás al mar y morirás…

-Chicas…-Ahora si estaba llorando

-Hay un log pose en el barco y te llevara a una isla- siguió ignorando las suplicas de Regan- al llegar vende el barco o mejor destrúyelo y consíguete otro.

-No hagan esto…

-Confia en nosotras ya se me ocurrirá algo

-Por favor no…

-Nos reuniremos pronto

-Basta…-se alarmo más cuando escucho otras voces enfurecidas al fondo

-Cuídate Regan-Dijeron sus dos hermanas mayores y cortaron la comunicación.

No vio que desde el otro lado de la línea su hermana Liz apretó el botón que activo todos los diales, y el barco salio propulsado a una velocidad que llego a tirarla al suelo.

-¡Chicas…!-Grito Regan aferrada al mástil mirando en dirección donde estaban sus hermanas.

La libertad a veces tiene un alto precio, hay que hacer sacrificios para alcanzarla, ser fuerte para defenderla, aunque a veces dolerá y habrá momentos en que te prguntaras si de verdad todo valio la pena.

¡BUENO! Aquí está el primer capítulo, se que dije que no escribiría hasta que terminara el otro pero es que esta idea ya estaba en mi cabeza y tenia miedo de perderla si no la escribia

comenten


End file.
